Charles de Foucauld
thumb|Charles de Foucauld. Charles de Foucauld (Straatsburg, 15 september 1858 - Tamanrasset (Algerije), 1 december 1916) was een Frans soldaat, ontdekkingsreiziger, trappist, taalkundige en heremiet. Hij is grondlegger van een nieuwe christelijke spiritualiteit die hij de "weg van Nazareth" noemde. Hierin staat het navolgen van de "verborgen Jezus" zoals deze in de jaren tot aan zijn openbare optreden leefde, centraal. De Foucauld verliet het trappistenklooster om dichter bij de armen te zijn. Hij slaagde er tijdens zijn leven niet in om een congregatie te stichten; zijn levenswijze vond pas erkenning en navolging na zijn dood. Hij werd in 2005 zalig verklaard. Biografie Zijn jeugdjaren De Foucauld werd op 15 september 1858 geboren in Straatsburg. Toen hij zes jaar was werd hij wees. Zijn moeder stierf door een miskraam en zijn vader overleed aan tuberculose. Samen met zijn jongere zus werd hij opgevoed door zijn grootouders die ook in Straatsburg woonden. Toen hij acht jaar was, kwam hij op het bisschoppelijk college te Straatsburg, vanwaar hij enkele jaren later overging naar het lyceum aldaar. Zijn leraren hadden een verschillend oordeel over hem. Sommigen vonden hem onverschillig, anderen onstuimig. Ook werd hij omschreven als intelligent en ijverig. Tijdens een vakantie toen hij elf was, leerde hij zijn nicht Marie kennen. Het meisje was acht jaar ouder dan hij en oefende een grote invloed uit op hem. In 1870 werd de familie genoodzaakt om te verhuizen naar Zwitserland, vanwege de Frans–Duitse oorlog. Doordat Duitsland de Elzas annexeerde, konden ze niet terugkeren naar hun woning in Straatsburg en verhuisden daarom via Bern uiteindelijk naar Nancy. De Foucauld voltooide in 1874 te Nancy zijn middelbare studies. In die tussentijd verloor hij zijn geloof en trok zich graag terug in boeken. Militaire loopbaan Op het einde van zijn middelbare opleiding besloot hij om het leger in te gaan. Hiervoor moest hij nog naar een andere opleiding in een strenger instituut. Daar werd hij echter in maart 1876 verwijderd vanwege zijn gedrag. In oktober, na het gebruikelijke toelatingsexamen, begon hij zijn officiersopleiding aan Saint-Cyr. In 1878 stierf zijn grootvader die hem een groot bedrag achterliet als erfenis. Tijdens zijn vervolgopleiding in Saumur, bij de cavalerie, liet hij zijn geneugten de vrije loop. Zijn kamer werd bekend vanwege de diners. Hij werd later ingedeeld bij het 4e regiment huzaren als 2e luitenant. Deze eenheid werd in 1880 verplaatst naar Algerije. De Foucauld hield er een maîtresse op na en werd na acht maanden ontslagen vanwege gebrek aan discipline. Hij vertrok toen met zijn maîtresse naar Évian. Daar aangekomen hoorde hij van een opstand in Algerije waarbij zijn eenheid betrokken was geraakt. De Foucauld meldde zich dan ook in Parijs om meteen weer dienst te mogen nemen. Hij vocht acht maanden mee en de manschappen droegen hem op handen. Hij werd een gevierd leider. In 1882 nam hij echter ontslag en besloot ontdekkingsreiziger te worden. Bekering Voor hij in 1883 op ontdekkingsreis mocht, werd hij door zijn familie eerst een jaar lang onder curatele gesteld. In juni 1883 trok hij, vermomd als rabbijn, door de binnenlanden van Marokko. Voor deze prestatie, en ook vanwege zijn wetenschappelijk onderzoek, kreeg hij in 1885 de gouden medaille van het Franse Geografisch Genootschap. Bij zijn terugkeer in 1884 greep de rusteloosheid hem weer aan. Hij woonde opnieuw samen met zijn maîtresse en nam zijn oude leventje weer op. Ook kwam hij weer in contact met zijn nicht Marie. Zij bracht hem in contact met abbé Huvelin. In oktober 1886 bekeerde De Foucauld zich. Terwijl in 1888 het verslag van zijn ontdekkingsreis ter perse ging, begon hij zich te bezinnen over de betekenis van het katholieke geloof voor hem. Hij trad in contact met een trappistenklooster en maakte dat jaar een pelgrimstocht naar het Heilige Land. Aldaar vond hij zijn spiritualiteit, die draait rond het verborgen leven van Christus. Na lang zoeken trad hij in 1889 in bij de trappisten van Notre-Dame des Neiges in de Ardèche. Hieraan was een dochterklooster in Syrië verbonden. In 1890 nam De Foucauld afscheid van zijn familie en van Marie. Enige tijd later werd hij naar het dochterklooster in Syrië gezonden. In 1896 verliet hij de abdij, omdat hij daar niet kon vinden wat hij zocht. Een leven als kluizenaar thumb|left|220px|Hermitage Charles Foucauld, gebouwd in 1911, op het plateau Assekrem (2780 m) in de Hoggar (80 km van Tamanrasset in het zuiden van Algerije). Tussen 1896 en 1901 werkte De Foucauld grotendeels als knecht bij de Clarissen in Nazareth, waar ook zijn droom van een leven zoals dat van de heilige Familie in Nazareth tot rijping kwam. Hij schreef in die tijd een levensregel voor de Kluizenaars van het heilig Hart van Jezus. In 1900 werd hij tot subdiaken gewijd en op 9 juni 1901 tot priester. Op 9 september 1901 vertrok hij naar Beni-Abbes in Algerije om daar tussen de moslims te leven, om zo van Christus te getuigen. In 1902 besefte hij dat de regel die hij in Nazareth had opgesteld veel te streng was. Hij schreef opnieuw een regel, nu echter voor de kleine broeders en kleine zusters van het Hart van Jezus, die de voorbereiding op actief missiewerk als taak hebben door gebed, voorbeeld en vriendelijkheid. thumb|right|220px|Graf van Charles de Foucauld in El Menia, Algerije In 1904 kwam De Foucauld in contact met de Toeareg in het Hoggargebergte en bezocht hij voor het eerst Tamanrasset. In die tijd schreef hij een woordenboek Toeareg–Frans, want hij was van mening dat de missionarissen de taal van het volk moesten kunnen spreken voordat zij aan de missie zouden kunnen beginnen. Dit woordenboek werd postuum gepubliceerd in vier delen in 1951. Tamanrasset werd van 1907 tot aan zijn dood in 1916 zijn verblijfplaats. Gedurende die periode ging hij in 1909 naar Frankrijk in de hoop metgezellen te krijgen voor de gemeenschap die hij wilde stichten. Met diezelfde hoop keerde hij nog enkele keren terug, maar steeds met weinig succes. In 1916 brak een opstand uit binnen de Toeareg. Op 1 december van dat jaar vielen leden van een van de stammen zijn hut in Tamanrasset binnen. De Foucauld werd naar buitengeroepen, geboeid, en onder bewaking voor zijn kluis geplaatst, terwijl anderen de kluis plunderden. Plots ontstond er verwarring toen men twee gedaanten zag opduiken. De bewaker verloor zijn tegenwoordigheid van geest en loste een schot. De Foucauld viel dood neer. Spiritualiteit Navolging van de "verborgen Christus" De Foucauld ontwikkelde een eigen spiritualiteit. Op zijn bedevaart naar Bethlehem en tijdens zijn verblijf in het klooster in Syrië rijpte zijn voorstelling van het leven van Christus in Nazareth: een man die jarenlang leefde als arme en stille arbeider in Nazareth, voordat hij begon met zijn publieke optreden. De navolging van Jezus vereiste volgens De Foucauld radicale armoede en een leven, werken en kleden zoals de armen. De Foucauld wilde niet alleen de als onwenselijk ervaren afstand klooster-wereld (monniken versus armen) afschaffen, maar ook het verschil in dagtaken tussen priester en broeder. Eucharistische Christus Hij noemde de eucharistie Bethlehem en Calvarië, en verbond met de aanbidding van het Allerheiligste Sacrament de voortdurende dialoog met God. Daarom stelde hij in zijn Directoire de dagelijkse aanbidding als centraal moment van de dag verplicht. De dialoog met God, het gebed, baseerde De Foucauld op Theresa van Avila. Hij verwachtte het inhouden van regelmatige gebedstijden, een retraite, het lezen van geestelijke literatuur en overwegen van de bijbel, meemaken van catechese en de devotie tot het Heilig Hart. Kerk als bruid van Christus Voor De Foucauld is de Kerk de bruid van Christus. Zijn houding jegens de Kerk en de Hiërarchie werd bepaald door Jezus' vertelling aan de apostelen: "Wie naar u luistert, luistert naar Mij" (Lc 10,16). Het magisterium van de kerk moet met eerbied tegemoet worden getreden, vond Charles. In het verlengde daarvan meende hij dat elke christen een geestelijk leidsman nodig had en deze trouw zou moeten zijn. Apostolaat Onlosmakelijk verbonden met het christelijke leven is volgens De Foucauld het apostolaat. Het ging er volgens hem niet om apologeet te zijn, door discussie te overtuigen. Het zou integendeel nodig zijn te missioneren door eenvoudig aanwezig te zijn tussen de mensen en door evangelisch te leven een voorbeeld te zijn en aantrekkingskracht op anderen uit te oefenen. In navolging van Charles de Foucauld De Foucauld had tijdens zijn leven nooit medebroeders gekend, hoewel hij het graag wilde. Pas in 1932 kregen de eerste volgelingen hun kleed. Deze volgelingen noemden zich de kleine broeders van Jezus, gesticht door René Voillaume. Later stichtte René Voillaume nog een tweede gemeenschap, de kleine broeders van het Evangelie. Snel erna volgden de kleine zusters van Jezus, die in 1939 gesticht werden door de kleine zuster Magdeleine onder impuls van René Voillaume. Minder bekend is de congregatie van de kleine zusters van het Heilig Hart. Deze gemeenschap ontstond in dezelfde periode als de kleine zusters van Jezus. Daarnaast ontstonden her en der nog vele andere gemeenschappen. Zo ontstonden lekenfraterniteiten, gemeenschappen van leken die in de geest van De Foucauld willen leven. Daarnaast ontstonden er nog seculiere instituten en priesterfraterniteiten. Ook is er een jongerenfraterniteit (in België) die openstaat voor jeugd die in de geest van Foucauld wil leven. Heden kan men zelfs van een reveil spreken binnen deze spirituele familie. Zo zijn er op verschillende plaatsen gemeenschappen aan het ontstaan die in de geest van Foucauld willen leven. Ook indirect heeft De Foucauld invloed uitgeoefend op de christelijke spiritualiteit. Jan Vermeire, de stichter van Poverello, vond zijn 'roeping' na het lezen van Au coeur des masses van René Voillaume. Hoewel de gemeenschap Poverello los staat van de Associatie van gemeenschappen van De Foucauld, is de spiritualiteit er sterk door beïnvloed. Op 13 november 2005 werd Charles de Foucauld door Benedictus XVI zalig verklaard. Literatuur * Rosetti, John Joseph Henry, Christian Marabout, Soldier , Monk: Charles de Foucauld between French and the Tuareg. In: Islam and Christian-Muslim Relations. Volume 19, number 4, October 2008. Selly Oak, Birmingham Externe links *Website over Charles de Foucauld *Charles de Foucauld Categorie:Christelijk mysticus Categorie:Zalige Categorie:Trappist Categorie:Stichter van een religieuze orde of congregatie ar:شارل دو فوكو cs:Karel de Foucauld da:Charles de Foucauld de:Charles de Foucauld en:Charles de Foucauld es:Carlos de Foucauld fr:Charles de Foucauld hu:Charles de Foucauld it:Charles de Foucauld nds:Charles de Foucauld pl:Charles de Foucauld pt:Charles de Foucauld ru:Фуко, Шарль Эжен де sk:Charles de Foucauld sv:Charles de Foucauld